


The family we made for ourselves

by alexisriversong



Series: Bounce a coin Bingo! [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri wanting two dads, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Jaskier thinks about what brought his found family together. Just some cozy Winter family fic!
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert & Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bounce a coin Bingo! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035432
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bounce A Coin Bingo





	The family we made for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> ★★ Advent Calendar 2020 by Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Date: 1st December 2020  
> ★ Rating: Gen   
> ★ Fandom: The Witcher 
> 
> Also for the Bounce a coin Bingo!   
> Prompt: Ciri wanting two dads (it's not all about this but it's there!)

It was always cold in Kaher Mohren, but it was also warm and cozy some times. The old castle was drafty as hell, but the fires were always blazing hot in the fireplaces, some kind of spell keeping them alight at all times and warming up the place.

Jaskier found himself in front of one of the fireplaces thinking about what had brought him here and about his Witcher and his life and his family and what people thought of them. He thought about the misconceptions and how he had helped humans understand more about Witchers.

Sometimes, Geralt seemed completely alien to Jaskier's eyes, but other times, he could see how actually similar they were, while still having great differences. For example, Geralt didn't understand birthdays, gifts, celebrations in general... He didn't even realize that time passed with being almost immortal and all that stuff (he did notice when it was time to go back to Kaher Mohren for winter though), but he still bled and hurt like any human.

The more time they spent together and more things about the Witcher he understood and, with those understandings, came the realization that he was much more human than even he ever realized.

Witchers don't have emotions? Bullshit! Anyone looking could tell how many different emotions Geralt had every day. Witchers were just never taught to recognize them. Jaskier was working on that. Telling him what emotion was he feeling when it was particularly evident on his face or speak.

Like, for example, just yesterday they were cuddling together in front of their room’s fireplace, cuddled under piles of furs to keep warm from the freezing weather outside and Geralt looked content, peacefull, when Ciri run into their room without knocking and threw herself at them, he tensed only slightly (trusting, he felt safe because he was surrounded by people he cared about) and when she burrowed under the furs with them, he even teased her gently.

“What if we were naked under here?”

“Gross! You would have warned me before… and usually if you are naked we can ALL tell” she answered giggling when Jaskier gasped in fake shock and Geralt rolled his eyes at her and jokingly started to wrestle her and scold her for teasing them, uncovering them from the covers of the furs and making Jaskier retreat and bundle himself in the furs to let them play, muttering about immature Witchers and their offsprings.

So many emotions: trust, family love, happiness, peacefulness, contentment…

Witchers don't like to party or listen to music? True, but for a good reason! They had such enhanced senses that loud noises and a great amount of people in the same restricted space, caused them a great headache for the overabundance of stimuli from the outside. Jaskier found out that Geralt actually loved music if he played softly and only for the two of them. He slept better when he hummed a lullaby and held him close to him, soothed by Jaskier's most suave perfume applied after a bath and those subtle scents that only he could smell on him but seemed to calm him after being in restricted spaces with too many people.

He also liked it when they were all together at the dinner table to eat after a long day of training in the freezing cold outside. He and his brothers and Vesemir and Ciri and the only smells and noises were those of family. Those were the only parties he liked to be in. The celebrations they had decided on for Ciri since she joined him and got them back together. Since all coming to Kaher Mohren for winter. They hade Yule balls for her even and Yennefer and Triss even joined for some more “female” companionship for her (and to teach her magic). Those times, all of the Witchers had fun, Jaskier would play and they would celebrate their happiness.

Witchers just want money? Of course they want money! They need to eat, bath and sleep in a real bed, under a real roof sometimes, like everyone else! For that, you need coin. But they also craved affection, friends, cared for children, helped the poor when they had a monster problem even if they couldn't pay. Witchers have a heart. At least, Geralt and his wolf brothers do. But money is also very much wanted and needed.

How would Geralt buy food and gifts for them all if he didn’t take contracts that actually paid well? And merchants tended to barter for higher prices with Witchers and hirers always tried to cheat them for less.

Witchers love killing because they need to sate the animal blood lust that have been injected into them with their mutations? Anyone with eyes could see how false that was. Geralt hated killing. He only slayed the beasts he could not save. Some had no possibilities and some he killed almost out of pity, to end their suffering. It was a job that must be done, something that helped him live his life well.

Witchers can't have a family, they will always be alone.

Jaskier looked around himself at the people gathered in the Hall of Kaher Mohren for Yule. Vesemir, Lambert and Geralt were teasing Eskel about his loss during a game of Gwent, Ciri was curled up on the rugs by the fire with Yennefer and Triss and the witches were talking to her softly while stroking and braiding her hair.

He thought back to when Ciri had first met him and looked him in the eyes, fierce and strong willed.

“Geralt is an idiot but he missed you and he is sorry for whatever idiotic thing he ever said to you to send you away. Come back. He sucks at being a dad and I think you’ll make him better” was what she had told him. Geralt had actually blushed and eventually apologised and he had kind of become Ciri’s second (third?) dad and they had also found themselves with a bunch of uncles and a grandfather and even a Mother and aunt in Yennefer and Triss.

Jaskier stroked the notebook he was writing in and glanced back to Geralt, his Witcher.

Geralt looked back at him and smiled before Eskel tacked him to the ground and they started to jokingly wrestle on the floor, laughing.

How could someone like that be considered a monster? He was not alien at all. He was just a man. A rather grumpy and moody one, almost immortal as he may be, but still a man. And this... this was his family... Their family. Until they all walked this Earth.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! Happy start of December!!! Hoping this year ends soon and the next will be better...


End file.
